


No es solidaridad

by Aragoshima



Category: Do Do Sol Sol La La Sol (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragoshima/pseuds/Aragoshima
Summary: Jun ya no sabe que hacer para ya no sentir algo que no quería sentir desde el principio, pero a pesar de todo él sabia que no era solidaridad.
Relationships: Gu Ra Ra/Sun Woo Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	No es solidaridad

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic aquí y de Do Do Sol Sol La La Sol porque me encanta mucho <3 En este fanfic vamos con la visión de que el chico de la fotografía de Jun es el amigo de él, quien estaba enamorado de Ra Ra y quien había dicho en el recital de ella: "Este es mi tipo de chica"

A Jun últimamente le latía mucho el corazón, pero no era un latido normal, era desenfrenado y caliente. No sabía cómo describir la sensación, era tan nuevo que lo dejaba mareado. Y todo esto sucedía por causa de una sola persona.

Gu Ra-ra.

Jun la había visto por primera vez en ese recital de piano, y como un rayo de luz lo ilumino hasta el fondo, el problema es que no solo a él lo ilumino, a su mejor amigo también. Los días habían pasado y miraba a su mejor amigo enamorado cada vez mas de ella, miraba como revisaba sus redes sociales, veía en internet videos de ella tocando el piano y se decepciono mucho cuando se dio cuenta que ella había renunciado a ser pianista.

Y Jun pasaba callado, escuchando atentamente las palabras de cariño que su casi hermano decía, y las cuales él también quería decir, pero se las guardaba porque para él la amistad de su mejor amigo era más importantes que una chica que prácticamente no conocía.

Luego él murió y Jun termino escapando de la casa y olvidando cualquier cosa que en su corazón guardara.

Meses después la vuelve a encontrar, fue algo tan mágico, verla ahí en su vestido de novia, tan hermosa y resplandeciente que creía que lo podía dejar ciego por la cantidad de luz que emanaba. Al principio no creía que era ella, pero al acercársele sin poder evitarlo lo confirmo. Conoció de verdad a la pianista que había tocado una canción infantil solo para sonreírle a un hombre que creía que era su padre, fue tan hermoso que lo conmovió hasta los huesos.

La vio irse, y se negó a que ella dijera esas palabras que le lastimaban el corazón…

_Adiós._

Así que dijo que no, pero ese “no” fue como un hechizo y un mes después se volvieron a encontrar, aunque no fue ni de cerca la forma en que él hubiera querido.

Ella se lastimo y fue la peor cosa que él hubiera visto. Ver lastimada a alguien a quien Jun asemejaba a un ángel era de lo peor, se encontró preocupándose por ella y queriéndose quedar hasta el día en que ella abriera los ojos.

La conoció, termino conociendo la personalidad de ella de una manera muy rápida. Era como algo que Jun nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver, y fue jodidamente hermoso.

Verla llorando por su perra Mimi de una manera tan genuina como si le rompiera el corazón, disculpándose por haber sido la causante del accidente, llorando porque no pudo conocer a la persona desconocida, siendo tan sincera sobre haber quedado en bancarrota y ver ese rostro afligido al decirle que contarle los detalles le darían dolor de cabeza como si en realidad a ella le doliera de verdad. Fueron estos y muchos detalles más que hicieron que se quedara esa noche, fueron todos esos hechos lo que hicieron que se quedara y la ayudara todos los demás días.

Le sorprendió lo honesta, lo amable, lo cariñosa y lo divertida que era. Uno por inercia podría pensar que una anterior chica rica seria vanidosa, grosera y altanera, pero a pesar de que a ella le gustaba vestir bien y que era algo caprichosa e inmadura, sus sentimientos eran genuinos. Su inocencia y positivismo la hacían quien era, la hacían la Gu Ra-ra a quien cada vez se sentía más conectado.

Cada vez era más fuerte la sensación, cada vez era más difícil quitarle los ojos de encima, cada vez era más difícil controlar su corazón y sus nervios. Su mirada y su sonrisa lo dejaban sin habla, sus expresiones y sus palabras tan honestas lo sonrojaban. Era demasiado para él, tanto que sino la paraba el que se descontrolaría seria él mismo.

Su relación con el doctor Cha sin saber porque lo dejaba muy molesto, se encontraba espiando las expresiones que hacia ella cada vez que lo mencionaba para ver si había algo de cariño en ellas, se ponía nerviosos al pensar en que ella estaba cenando a solas con él, y molesto a que el doctor quisiera robarle los pequeños pero significativos tiempos que Jun adoraba al ir a dejar a Ra-ra a su casa.

Aun así, no dijo nada. Aun así, se quedó callado, pero con la estaca en el corazón.

Quería saber que más podía hacer para llamar la atención de ella, para que ella lo pusiera en primer lugar, para que prefiriera su compañía a la de él, para que dejara de estar estresada y le contestara los mensajes. Quería hacer de todo para que en la mente de ella solo estuviera él.

Luego se sintió culpable, se preguntó a si mismo porque estaba permitiendo que estos sentimientos se desarrollaran más de lo que podía soportar, porque cada vez sentía más y más amor por ella, por la chica que su mejor amigo amo una vez. Y a la cual amo hasta el día de su muerte.

Pero Jun también la amaba… lo hizo desde que la conoció y ahora el amor rebasaba su corazón y no lo podía negar. Por lo menos no así mismo.

No era solidaridad.

Él nunca seria así de solidario con alguien a quien no conocía. No cuidaría a alguien por semanas, no le pagaría todos los gastos hospitalarios a esa persona y a su mascota, no le daría posada en su propio hogar, no le pagaría lugar donde vivir, no la cuidaría día y noche por preocupación, no le construiría un cuarto para que estuviera cerca de su perra (y de él) No pensaría en gastar cada centavo de su trabajo para comprarle un piano solo para que no saliera tan de noche.

Para él eso no era solidaridad y lo sabía.

Para él era amor.

Amor genuino.


End file.
